A Single Tear
by WhenYourBestJustIsntGoodEnough
Summary: Annie comes to terms with Finnicks death in a way of her own. Annie P.O.V.


One-shot, on a whim. I own nothing.

It can't be real. It just, can't. They are lying. They are all lying.

Finnick can't be dead. Impossile. He wouldn't leave me. He would be home soon, same as always. He was just a little late is all.

The hours flew by and he still didn't come. I dimly recognized the baby crying in the other room, but I wouldn't move. Finnick might come by at any time, and I can't miss him. I have to show him I didn't believe in their cruel joke. That I had faith he would come back. Because, it's just Finnick. He always kept his promises.

I don't know how long I sat there. Finally, I saw Finnick come through our door. I ran to him, covering him in kisses. I told him how mean it was to pull such a horrible joke. I told him how I didn't believe it. I waited for him to smile and laugh it off, but he didn't. He was solemn the whole time. But when I asked him, he just shook his head and guided me through the house. We stopped in the baby's room.

He just stared at our little baby boy and a tear slipped from Finnick face onto our child's. The baby was instantly soothed and stopped his wailing. Still looking at our child, Finnick began talking.

"You know, you can't do this."

I looked up at him confused. "Do what Finnick?"

"You can't go on living like this." Now, he turned to look at me. Water welled up in his deep green eyes, threatening to open up a dam at any moment.

"Like what Finnick? What's happened?"

"Annie, I'm not here anymore. I have left this world for another. Trust me, it wasn't my choice. If I could have, I would have chosen to llive with you and the baby forever. But you have to move on."

Tears streaked down my face, and I knew I looked a mess. Finnick wiped away my tears as best as he could, but there were just so many. "Finnick, you can't leave me! You can't!"

He turned away from me then. "I didn't have a choice. It was my time. Don't worry love, we will be together again one day. Until then, I need you to take care of him."

He gave me a hug, and it was like something was attached to it. Like it was a goodbye hug. I couldn't let him leave. "Finnick, no! I won't let you go!" I grabbed on to his arms as he pulled away, pleading with everything I had. "Take me with you!"

He shook his head at me, looking more old and weighted than I'd ever seen him. "Annie, there's nothing I would want more than to be with you. But you have to stay with our child. Be strong for him. Give him a good childhood, give him all your love, and make him the best little man anyone's ever seen. I need you to nurture him and give him the love of two parents. And don't make him grow up without a parent to rely on, to trust. Grow old and see your grandchildren. Can you promise me this?"

I wanted to go with him, but I couldn't go against Finnick. If this was what he truly wanted.. then there must be a reason. I felt myself growing stronger, growing more whole. "Finnick, will you kiss me one last time, before you go? So I have this memory forever?"

He complied and slowly leaned down to kiss me. Tears mingled in with it, as we both put everything we had into this. Our final moment together. One of the most erotic moments of my life, but also by far the saddest. It was over far too soon, and then he was gone, vanished. His parting hung in the air.

_I'll always love you._

And it seemed as if a fog was slowly lifting. I stood up and shook myself off, trying to get back in the routine of things without my Finnick there.

I contemplated joining Finnick. It would be so easy, over so quick if I did it right. I mean, I was able to kill; I won the Hunger Games. I had almost decided to just end it there, so I can be with my Finnick once again. But then I saw the cradle.

The small cradle in the corner carrying a bundle of life. It had no way to fend for itself; i was the only one who could take that job, sense Finnick was gone. I had to stay strong. I walked over to the cradle, looking down on my baby.

A single tear lay on its face.

"Goodnight, my little Finnick."


End file.
